


Love really hurts without you.

by CarelessPierrot



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cell Phones, Charles Always Says the Absolute Worst Thing He Could Possibly Say, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Post-Break Up, Post-Relationship, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4940758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarelessPierrot/pseuds/CarelessPierrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Charles decided to end their relationship after Erik told him that he would start making his life with his kids in Germany. What Charles didn't expected though, it's one conversation that they were gonna have in a Sunday noon by text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love really hurts without you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually semi inspired of some recent events but especially to the song which, of course, I took the name for the fic. No fluff just pain. Enjoy.  
> Thanks to [charmingmalfoy ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmingmalfoy/pseuds/charmingmalfoy) for the beta. I love you, darlin'.

The phone buzzed as Charles was writing some things for the class he'll be teaching tomorrow Monday, he wasn't going to pick it up but he also needed to watch the time, since he was on his desk since 9am in the morning and he was actually feeling his arse in pain.  
Good, it was almost 2pm so he could take another break (he took one around 11am because his stomach demanded some food). He opened the text and his heart skipped a little bit as he saw of who was coming from.

**ERIK L.**  
_Uh… hello?_

He and Erik started to lose communication since the day they broke up; the main reason was because Erik moved from Westchester to his hometown in Germany and both of them agreed that making that choice was less painful than missing each other for not being in the same city, hell, even in the same continent. But just two days after that event, Erik told him that he still needed some communication with him since Charles was the only one he could make him stable with all the things he was going through (Taking care of three teen sons, working, everything that involve the house where he's living, etc)  
Right, so now Charles was more concentrating on talking with Erik since their last chit chat was almost a week ago than to continuing with his work or even thinking about it.

**CHARLES X.**  
_Hello there. How are things going?_

A casual little text that seem more friendly than romantic -which it was a thing he was trying to avoid now with him even if he was still into Erik-. He hit send and left the phone on the desk, as he stretched his legs and arms, feeling ridiculously satisfied as he heard some bones cracking.  
The phone buzzed as he was just sitting properly again and smiled a little. Erik wasn't the kind of people who answered quickly the phone, but Charles felt too special as he was still the exception of that.

 **ERIK L.**  
_I'm surprisingly fine, what about you?_

Charles didn't care of his state because he felt so warm just at the fact that Erik was doing fine and nothing more mattered.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_I'm so happy to hear that, my friend, and why is that?_

He then stood up and went to the kitchen with some hurry, taking just a glass of water with him.  
When he returned, there was not one but actually three texts sent in a row, or, well, two of them were text and the other one was a short voice note.

 **ERIK L.**  
_I spent the weekend on a forest near the city with the kids, and we actually didn't argue about anything for all these days. And we just got home like an hour ago._  
**ERIK L.**  
_Well… but there's this little exception._

Charles pressed the play button and he didn't know if he loved hearing again Erik's voice or wanted to take a flight right away to Germany as he heard the state of his voice.

 **ERIK L.**  
_"Well… I fucked up my throat a little bit cause I forgot my jacket. Now I sound like this."_

Erik's voice was just a little bit lower than usual but it was raspy too, Charles bit his own lower lip as the tried to think what could he answer.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_Jesus, Erik, did you already took some medicine? What time is it? 11 pm? You could still go to a drug store to buy some._

Charles sighed and drank some of his water, trying not to worry so much because, you know, Erik was older than him and he wasn't an immature person.  
But still…

 **ERIK L.**  
_I'm okay, Charles, it's not too bad as you think and Wanda came with me to buy some pills._

Wanda. Charles relaxed a little at the thought of her and how he even loved her as his own child. The same as Pietro and little Lorna.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_Ah, that actually relaxed me a little. Thank you. I was starting to worry about you because_

Then Charles' fingers froze, and started to delete the text as quick as he wrote it.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_That's better. And I know Wanda will take care of you when you try to ignore it. Still, try taking warm showers and going out only if necessary until you're at least 90% healed._

He hit sent and caressed his temples. Charles made a promise to himself of not feeling bad when he talked to Erik. That even if they broke up, they were in good terms and they could still talk as friends.  
Charles was sensitive, of course it was, and more with the fact that he was in love with Erik Lehnsherr since they met. And he still missed the warm of Erik's body in his bed, or the little kisses they trade when no-one was watching them, hell, he even missed the little arguments about the future of the mutants if they came out to the light as they played chess.  
Little things that were part of his daily routine and they were all gone. And now Charles felt too lonely even if it hasn't been three months since Erik left and the kids (not so kids. Charles should stop calling them like that) were living in the mansion with him.  
All of that suddenly disappeared as he heard his phone buzzing and jumped from his seat in surprise.

 **ERIK L.**  
_Yeah, thank you, mom. I will._

Charles held a little laugh on his throat. Or he thought it was a laugh until he felt a warm tear in one of his cheeks.  
_Oh._ It was actually a sob.  
He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself, closing his eyes for a moment.  
He was acting like an idiot and he knew it. He should start losing hope.  
The phone buzzed again.

 **ERIK L.**  
_I'm sorry, are you busy or something like that? I didn't mean to interrupt you._

Charles frowned because of that, but then he got why: the "little time" he took to try to relax himself was actually twenty minutes.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_Oh my god I am so sorry. I'm not particularly busy right now, just closed my eyes to relax a little._

When he was going to leave the phone on the desk, it buzzed on his hand.

 **ERIK L.**  
_Can I call you?_

His heart started to pound hard on his chest. Erik wanted to talk to him. Erik didn't want to talk by text rather by phone.  
Charles almost nodded but then he remembered.

 **CHARLES X.**  
_Of course, Erik. Just don't force your voice too much, I wouldn't like the idea that because of me I made it worse._

There wasn't any other replies of Erik then, but only because the screen was black for a moment before the name of Erik appeared on it with a photo Charles personally choose for his contact info.  
Charles licked his lips as he slided his finger on the screen to answer and instantly put his phone on his ear.

"Hello, Erik" He actually felt proud of himself when he heard his own voice, happy and cheerful as people used to.  
"Hello, Charles" God, even if Erik's voice was a little different because he was sick, Charles was trying not to melt when he heard his own name coming out of Erik's mouth. "See? Even if I sound different, I can still talk normally. And I could calculate that more or less in two days I'm going to be fine" Charles laughed a little bit because of that, because he knew Erik so well that he bet Erik was smiling right now.  
"Still, you need to take care of yourself, my friend, or that two days will become a week."  
"I know, I know. Good thing Wanda insisted. I think she will replace you in that when in comes situations like this…" there was a brief moment before he added "I mean-"  
"It's okay," Charles interrupted quickly, shaking his head as if Erik could see him "I knew what you meant." Fuck, his voice broke a little bit in the last words. Charles took a deep breath before talking again, changing the subject "So the kids like Germany?"  
It was a little pause before Erik could talk again too. "Yes," he started "Obviously is different than the US, but they're getting comfortable each day."  
Charles pressed again his lips for a moment. "I see. Are they in any school right now? I hope…" his voice started to break again "I hope they are…" he gulped and finally he put a hand on his mouth "I am so sorry, Erik" Charles barely said, as he let out a sob again and closed hard his eyes, letting some tears flow.  
"Charles don't- don't apologize" he whispered eventually, Charles had to separate a little his phone from him so Erik couldn't hear him so much.  
"It's not okay" he finally broke "God, Erik, it's not okay. I just miss you so much, okay? I just- I just miss you so. Fucking. Much." Usually, Charles didn't swear, but- "I miss you and your kids here in Westchester. I miss how Raven took care of Lorna when we were out, or how Pietro and Wanda would argue about what would they choose to cook for breakfast and eventually wake up everybody because they ended up screaming and turning upside down the kitchen. But especially I miss _you_. I miss the way you make me feel around everyone else, how my head was lightheaded with every word you whispered to me, and God, I miss your kisses and how only you could make me reach heaven in the bed…" Charles eventually had to stop because he was sobbing more than talking, so he just covered more his mouth so no-one in the mansion could came to his studio and ask what the hell was happening "I'm sorry…" he whispered and then he cleaned his own tears with his sleeve "I wish you could just ignore that, I didn't-"  
"It's okay…" Erik whispered through the other line "I'm- I actually feel the same" Charles paralyzed only for a brief moment "But I avoid thinking that by doing all the things I do, you know? Keeping me busy it's my secret…" Erik's voice was always calm, but right now, Charles knew he was telling the truth because there was a hint of sadness in it, a sadness that he only heard once or twice while Erik lived with him. "But now… I needed to hear you, Gott, it's been _months_ since I heard some word coming out of your mouth and I took the opportunity that the kids are on their rooms sleeping already because of the trip and-" He paused again "I think you understand what I'm trying to say"  
Charles was a little more relaxed now, even if he felt his heart was literally aching. At least he stopped crying so hard as he was just some moments ago.  
"You're… are you ever gonna come back, Erik?" Charles whispered, trying not so much to raise his hopes. But the silence that it came after just smashed them with no pity.  
"I don't know" Erik finally said, sincerely as he took a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh "I just don't really know"  
«Come back, come back to me» Charles thought, then. Trying to weep again his new tears. «Come home»  
"Ah" it was all he could say, all he was able to say to avoid breaking down again. And again, the silence started to fill up the line. "It's… it's almost twelve, Erik… you should get some sleep" Charles said, even if he didn't want to stop hearing his voice, even if he was sick. "Some rest will help your throat too and besides… I- I need to work on something for a class"  
"Yeah…" Erik said slowly, as he was waiting to hear something else "Yeah, I should" Charles then heard how he was walking to some other place, his room, perhaps? "Then, have a nice day, Charles. Please, keep the school up. I'm so proud that you could make it, don't let it die."  
Charles smiled fondly for a moment "I won't. But you take care of your kids, alright? Send them some greetings for me, please."  
"I will…" Charles heard how Erik turned off the light of the room.  
"Goodnight, my friend"  
" _Gute Nacht , mein liebling. Ich liebe dich._ "  
And before Charles could process what Erik told him, the line went dead.

**Author's Note:**

> A little short, I know. I actually made it on my phone one night so I'm sorry.


End file.
